


breathe deeper • jrd

by Raek



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raek/pseuds/Raek
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

john deacon was moving town. he had been in the small town of leicester for the past twenty years and was in need of a new beginning. he began university in the royal district of kensington, looking to complete a degree in electrical engineering. now in his new home, anything was possible. 

he stepped onto the tube, en route for chelsea college. if he could, he would have lived in the dormitory or found a flat closer to his university, but his fate had other ideas. sitting down, he placed his bag on the floor between his legs and cocked his head toward the window. not wanting to be invasive or rude, he carefully crossed his legs. being mindful of himself, of course.

✞︎✞︎✞︎✞︎✞︎

john will soon find himself in quite the conundrum.... where's roger taylor?

✞︎✞︎✞︎✞︎✞︎

"sometime in the past  
beyond the palace courtyard  
a boy lay on his back  
in the apple orchard.

as of present, he lies there still,  
but not atop the lawn   
the grass has by now covered him,  
since his life is gone."

-alida c.


	2. ///

ONE:

john stepped of the tube. it had been a long day of classes and more classes and he was ready go home and take a rest. but first, he decided to take the long way home to possibly read the energy of this place. the town of rhye was a relatively unknown area, this meant that not much was known of it and he would have to find everything on his own. 

strolling down the cobblestone sidewalk, john memorised each shop and stall he came across. until he unknowingly stumbled into an apple orchard at the corner of town. to his left, through the trees he could see the kensington palace. and to his right was a gorgeous pond, probably filled to the brim with various fish. 

he felt a strong energy from this area, like it was pulling him to the center. he made his way to where he was being pulled to and saw a single apple sitting on the ground. it was a circle with no trees around but somehow there was a healthy apple in the center. 

john picked it up, "hm, what's this doing here?" he said aloud to himself before putting it back down and turning to his left. looking up at the palace, he imagined himself being a powerful king or prince taking shelter inside of it for this season. only to be moved to buckingham or windsor the next.

seconds later, he was distracted by the watch on his wrist, "shit! i really need to be getting home now," he cursed aloud to himself. he stumbled out of the orchard and begin sprinting home. 

𖣔𖣔𖣔

finally home and settled in, john was reading the weekly paper. he skimmed over it, not caring for politics or sports of any kind. he suddenly stumbled upon a column entitled "oddities of the royal district." 

the column described almost every strange thing he had experienced since moving in much more. and also the rumoured disappearance of a university student by the name of "roger taylor."

he saw that this article was authored by someone named brian may, and apparently co-authored by a freddie bulsara. he wanted to know more so he quickly picked up the phone book and skimmed through the "b's." he couldn't tell the order so he would either find "brian" or "bulsara." after skimming for a few seconds, he stumbled upon a "may, brian h." this was the guy he was after. 

john pulled the phone from the side table and dialed the number from the book. it rang for a few seconds, then a deep male's voice came over the other end. "now who's this?" 

"oh, my name's john... john deacon, i saw your column in the weekly paper."

"what about it then?" this brian was either quite rude, or as nervous as john was. 

"i just have to say, i've been seeing and noticing all those things you said too." 

"woah, what specifically? and you're name was john, right?" 

"yes, and well specifically, the pulling energy in the orchard like someones taking you there... and i guess, the feeling of not being alone." 

"hm, a lot of people say that. and, i know you're probably new, but do you know anything about that boy in the article?"

"bulsara or taylor?"

he laughed, "the bulsara you're mentioning is my friend and co-writer, i know everything there is to know about him. i mean roger taylor." 

"oh, i don't, i've only just heard his name today in your article." 

"all right. do you mind if we maybe met up for a coffee one day this week to possibly discuss this further. you seem like quite the interesting case, mr. deacon." 

"oh, well, it's a date! we'd just have to schedule a time that i wasn't in class. maybe four in the evening tomorrow?"

"that works for me." he paused for a moment, "meet me at the café on church street, that good all right with you?"

"it is, see you then, mr. may."

"just call me brian." and with that, our mystery man hung up the phone. 

john felt accomplished. he decided to reward himself, he took himself to the kitchen to start up a tea. as his kettle boiled, he started out his window which already somehow began to be collecting dust. but the water in his kettle boiled quite quickly so he had to tend to it. 

john was mindlessly stirring a tea bag around in his mug, staring off into space when he started thinking about that roger taylor guy. he wondered who he was, or what could have happened to him. it was all a mystery though, yet to be solved.


End file.
